


Unexpected Capture

by justanaveragefangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanaveragefangirl/pseuds/justanaveragefangirl
Summary: Merlin gets caught by bandits hiding behind a tree. Secrets are revealed and discussions are had.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Unexpected Capture

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I received on Tumblr:  
> "I got you, don't worry."

Merlin spent every battle protecting Arthur that he never looked out for himself. He never expected to be the target for any bandit attacks. He'd never been targeted on purpose before, why would that change now?

Only it had changed. Without Merlin realising it, a small group of bandits had broken away from the masses and snuck through the bramble to where Merlin was crouched behind the tree Arthur had instructed him to hide behind. Merlin would have minded, if he hadn't been able to use 'hiding' as a way to accidentally make branches fall and bandits trip.

Before he could even blink, Merlin had been pushed roughly in front of the tree, with a sword thrust against his back and two hands grabbing either wrist, forcing him forwards

"King Arthur. I suggest you and your knights drop your weapons if you don't want your little manservant to get it."

Never had a group of men turned around so fast.

"Ah! That got your attention didn't it!" The bandit to Merlin's left sneered.

"What do you want with us?" Arthur asked, cautious to lower his weapon, but knowing that Merlin's life could be at stake if he didn't.

"Nothing, really. Apart from all the money you have on you." Answered the bandit casually. "Oh, and to tell you that your little manservant is actually a sorcerer."

Merlin instantly lowered his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see how Arthur would react. This is not how he wanted Arthur to find out. He would've much preferred to have told Arthur himself, within Arthur's chambers, where only Arthur could hear and make his judgement in his own time.

"And, since it's illegal, we thought we'd save you the trouble of _disposing_ of your manservant." The bandit continued, since the Knights were too stunned to reply. 

Merlin felt the tip of the sword recoil from his back, and he already knew what was going to happen. Oh well. At least it wasn't by Arthur's blade. Although, it would be a shame not to find out how he would have reacted, how he would have felt. Hell, how any of the Knights would have felt.

However, instead of feeling the sword pierce straight through his back, Merlin was thrown sideways by the sword slicing through his right side. He prepared to hit the ground, but instead was caught by a pair of arms.

And as he fainted, the last thing Merlin heard was _**"I got you, don't worry."**_

\---

Merlin groaned as he came back into consciousness, instantly feeling the pain in his side.

"Ah, it's nice to have you back with us, my boy." Gaius. So he was back in Camelot, he'd been carried that far at least, and he'd been taken to Gaius for medical treatment.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Merlin tried to sit up, only to be pushed down again by a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't try and sit up, _Mer_ lin, even you aren't stupid enough to want to cause yourself more injury." Merlin froze. It wasn't that he was scared of Arthur, more like he was worried whether or not he believed the bandit. And if he did, whether Arthur would trust him anymore; whether he'd feel betrayed.

Finally, he opened his eyes, only to be met by another pair of bright blue eyes staring directly into his.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, his memory of the moments following his capture fuzzy.

"You were caught by a group of bandits behind the tree I sent you to hide behind. They dragged you forward by holding your wrists and pointing a sword into your back." Arthur helped Merlin into a sitting position.

"So how did I not end up impaled on a sword?"

"Gwaine managed to sneak up behind the bandit and push the bandit from behind you, and Elyan and Percival fought the two holding your wrists. But none of us were quite fast enough, and you still ended up with a sword wound to the side and you passed out!"

"Arthur I'm okay." Neither of the pair noticed Gaius leaving the room, clearly sensing this was not a discussion for him to be a part of.

"But you almost weren't," Arthur's voice was rising, "and it would've been my fault! I sent you behind that tree to begin with because I thought you'd be safe!" 

Not to be out done, Merlin shouted back. "I can look after myself, Arthur!" And there was the elephant in the room. They could both sense it, but neither wanted to ruin what they had by opening up the discussion.

After a long, slightly awkward silence, Arthur began speaking. "So it's true what they said? You're a sorcerer. They saw you doing magic."

"Yes, they saw me doing magic. But I'm not a sorcerer, Arthur."

"What are you on about Merlin? It's like you're speaking in riddles! Just say what you mean!" Merlin couldn't keep his eye contact with Arthur, knowing this was the turning point in their relationship.

"I'm not a sorcerer, I'm a warlock. I was born with magic. I promise I was going to tell you, I just wanted it to be on my own terms, not like this. Never like this."

"Why?" The one word made Merlin's head shoot up. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't that.

"Why what?"

"Why hide it from me? Why stay in Camelot for this long? A place that you've seen persecute your kind since the day you arrived!"

"Because I love you." Merlin almost whispered. 

The door opening startled the two, as they realised they were once again no longer alone. Arthur rose.

"We'll be talking about all of this when you're recovered." Arthur spoke softly, squeezing Merlin's shoulder before making his way towards the door. "But for the record, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work, so feel free to leave a comment with encouraging words or constructive criticism, whichever you see fit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
